


Girls night out

by RipStorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BrOT4, Gen, OT4, The 4 gals have a girls night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipStorm/pseuds/RipStorm
Summary: Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel all deal with the fallout of a crazy girls weekend.Just a short drabble appreciating the dynamics of their friendship.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 42





	Girls night out

"When you said you wanted to have a girls weekend, this was not what I thought you meant," Reyna muttered, but slowly a hint of a smile broke out on the girl's bruised face. "I underestimated just how crazy you all could get."

Frank and Jason had been bugging her to go away for the weekend, they had told her that she needed to take some time to herself. Reluctantly the normally stern commander had agreed to go on a girl's weekend with Piper and Annabeth. What was supposed to be a relaxing weekend, had not been so peaceful. Instead, it had ended up with them brawling some drunk frat boys in a sports bar and being arrested.

Annabeth was sporting a busted lip and a black eye, but she was still in a chipper mood. The reality of their situation hadn't quite sunk in on her yet. "Did you see how I hit that guy with the bar stool?" She asked flipping down onto the cold metal bench in their cell. "I've never seen a grown man cry like that."

"I can't believe you did that." Piper had been the lucky one out of all of them. She hadn't gotten punched at all, although she had thrown a hay-maker that had broken the nose of one of the frat boys. "I didn't know that was what Annabeth had in mind either. We should totally hang out more." 

Reyna chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think my military career could survive any more drunker fights like tonight. This might have to be a one-off." Reyna said. She didn't want to admit it, but hanging out with the girls was exactly what she needed. Reyna had been wound up so tightly lately, trying to meet with different government clients. It was hard to be on all the time. 

"I was having fun until that frat boy started harassing us," Piper admitted glumly. She was overworked as well and it wasn't like her to get a lot of time off from her job. 

"Do you think Jason and Percy will come to bail us out soon?" Annabeth asked quietly. "I hope seaweed brain gets here soon, these prison outfits are not really my color." 

"Actually the boys aren't bailing you out, that would be me," Hazel announced as she approached their cell. She had meant to meet them at the sports bar but had been stuck in traffic. When she finally arrived, it was right as they were being put into the back of squad cars. "I can't leave you guys alone together for five minutes." Hazel chided. 

Reyna stood to her feet and shot the other military officer a thankful smile. "Thank you for coming to get us." 

"I couldn't leave you all in jail. Percy, Jason and Frank would frown on that." Hazel admitted, before stepping aside so the guard could open the cell door. "Let's get you all out of here, maybe we could still savage girls weekend." 

Annabeth chuckled as she strode out of the cell. "We could all get matching tattoos." She suggested.

Piper frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea Annabeth. How much did you have to drink again?" She asked as she followed Annabeth, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist to steady here. Usually, Annabeth was the sensible one, the voice of reason, but whenever she drank to much a wild side came out. 

Annabeth held up a finger and opened her mouth to reply, before promptly shutting it. She had drunk a beer before the stupid frat boys started bugging her, then progressively kept drinking more as she got irritated with them. "A lot." She finally conceded. 

Reyna shot a glance at Hazel. "What did you have in mind for saving girl's night." 

"I was going to suggest some Karaoke. However I am starting to think I should just take you guys back to my place, we can order pizza and maybe binge-watch the Ms. Congeniality movies." Hazel suggested, warily eyeing Annabeth. "Maybe we could also buy some coffee on the way to sober her up." 

"Good idea," Piper called over her shoulder, fighting to keep Annabeth steady. "Pizza, movies and lots of coffee." 

Reyna hadn't expected her time with the girls to go like this, but there was something refreshing about getting into a fight with your girls by your side. "I heard that new Birds of Prey movies is out, maybe we should rent that."

"Ooh, or Charlie's Angels," Piper added, with a nod of approval. She helped Annabeth into the car. "We should do this more often." 

"I'm all for that, as long as you guys refrain from brawling with people again," Hazel said giggling. She knew individually they could all be handfuls, but together they were a chaotic mess and she loved it.


End file.
